


Day 26: Enemy

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, In Public, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: She...REALLY liked denial.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 22





	Day 26: Enemy

She heard her phone “ping” in the middle of the restaurant. She looked to see who had sent her a message.

 _Ah,_ she thought teasingly at herself. _My enemy._

She smiled as she looked at it.

 _Hey love,_ it read. _What’re you up to?_

 _At dinner._ she texted back. _Italian- yum! :)_ She took a picture of her mostly-finished lasagna and sent it to him. _It was much prettier before. :P_

 _It looks good._ He replied. _Are you alone?_

She felt a nice tingle run through her. _Yes,_ she typed. _Just me and my book._

She could imagine him smiling. _A book, huh? I’m surprised you can concentrate on it after 4 days of denial. How’s your arousal level right now, by the way?_

She checked in with herself. Her arousal was a constant, simmering thing- slowly teasing her in the background during the day. She almost didn’t notice it consciously anymore. He was right, though- she could concentrate if she needed to but focusing on the book tonight had been a lost cause. She was too turned on.

 _6_ , she wrote back. She waited to hear the phone ping.

_Just 6? How about 7?_

Fuck.

_8._

FUCK. Wow.

 _Tease,_ she texted. 

_Good girl. <3 _the message back read. _You’re so aware and sensitive, aren’t you? Tell me everything that’s turning you on right now._

She thought. _Mmmm- I can feel the chair against the back of my legs, right where they’re sensitive. When I move, it rubs them just a little. It feels good. The hostess is really cute- she has a really nice ass- and she touched me on the shoulder when she sat me down. I imagined her reaching down further to play with my breasts. I wish someone would play with my breasts, that be amazing Mpph. I got turned on when I smelled the lasagna and God when I tasted it it was so delicious and so sensual. I wished I could touch myself eating it. I imagined you standing over me and feeding it to me with a fork while I rubbed my pussy. It felt so good to have my mouth on something warm- to feel how sensitized my tongue and lips are right now._ When she was denied for long periods of time, everything became sexual. 

_VERY good girl._ He typed back. _I love how surreal you get like this- like everything makes you horny. Anything else, love?_

She discretely rubbed her hand slowly against her neck. It felt good to caress herself, even in this limited way. It was like all of her nerve endings were lit up and aching. She brushed her hand gently against her collarbone. _In public,_ she reminded herself, stopping the motion.

_I had a glass of wine with dinner. It’s making me feel relaxed and a little spinny. That feels sexy too._

_Is it because it feels like trance?_ he asked. 

_Yes,_ she typed back. _Mmmm imagining your voice in my ear, the way it sounds when you hypnotize me. I love your voice like that._

 _I bet I could drop you right there in the restaurant,_ he typed. _(Red, yellow green?)_

She may have moaned quietly, excited by the prospect. _(Green)_ she typed back. 

She waited a moment. Then his text came back- a longer one this time. _See, I know you can keep your eyes open and you can look fairly normal to others even while you notice yourself getting more and more spinny, feeling more and more drawn to my words Even as you give into that fuzzy feeling. Can you remember how it feels when my fingers draw little spirals on your forehead?_

 _Mmm yes sir,_ she responded. She felt the light touch.

_It feels good to drop into trance for me, doesn’t it?_

_mmm yess_

_Good. And if you needed to refocus on your surroundings you always could, but right now it feels good to just drop and relax and **focus** here. Can you feel my fingers on your head?_

_yessir_

_And if I were there, you would hear my voice in your ears too, wouldn’t you? Remember how you can feel it vibrate all through you when I talk? You love my voice, don’t you?_

_mmm love your voice._

_VERY good. And with my fingers tracing on your forehead and my voice in your ear, I wonder what else you could feel? Hmm? What if I were there under the table, my mouth hovering just over your pussy? Could you could feel the heat of my breath there, teasing you?_

Oh! _Ohyessir_ she typed. _Please_

_Could you feel my mouth through your panties?_

_yespls_

_Good girl,_ he wrote. _If you repeat after me, I’ll give you a reward. Type: “Desperate and horny and desperately horny”_.

_Desrprateandhornyanddespretlyhorny_

_***Lick*.** _

_%$%$_

_Again._

_* &T 3ke. Desprateandhornyanddesperatelyhorny._

***Lick*** _. Good girl. Can you feel how warm and wet my tongue is?_

_yesplssowet_

_Good. Wetter and wetter. How about “want to cum, need to obey?” Type it._

_wanttocum need to obey_

_Good. Again. Feel my finger teasing inside you as you do._

_ooo!o want to cum, need to obey pls pls_

_Good girl. You’re getting so worked up, aren’t you?_

_yessir please need_

_I know you do, pretty girl. You can get so worked up so discreetly can’t you? But you know you can’t cum yet, right?_

_ys_

_Why?_

_Need permission_

_Good girl. You need permission to cum. Even when you’re so turned on, my mouth eating you out while my fingers arch just perfectly inside you. You can’t cum, can you?_

_want to cum, need to obey._

_Good girl,_ he typed. _Not until you have permission._

_yessir_

_Right to that edge now…_

_Unf! pleasplespleas!_

_And….up! Back to yourself!_

She blinked and came back to the room. 

She shook her head to clear it. Oh FUCK. Oh HELL, what he did to her. How could she express…?

 _mean :(_ she typed back. 

_I know, love. <3 _he replied. _How are you doing?_

_Desperate, horny, and desperately horny. ;)_

_Good girl. ;) Arousal level?_

_9.9999999. Also I’m pretty sure I’ve soaked through my panties._

She could imagine him laughing. _Mmmm…hot. (Are you ok to drive home? Do you need any help coming down?)_

She took some deep breaths. _(No, I think I’m OK- thank you.) That was INCREDIBLY hot._

 _I think so too. <3_ he typed. _You’re so pliable like this- it turns me on so much. How are you feeling? Do you think you can handle another day or two?_

She thought for a moment. _Yeah, I think so. I may need to settle down for a bit though. That was intense._

He typed. _*nods* Yeah, for me too. I probably need to go anyway and finish dinner. How are you feeling? Do you need anything from me?_

 _No. <3 _she typed. _I’m OK. Thank you for this, though. Love you._

 _Love you too_ , he typed. _Be safe._

She took another deep breath and looked around the restaurant. As she suspected, no one was paying attention to her. Good. 

She saw her waiter. “Can I get the check please?” she asked.

“Of course, “ said the waiter. “Are you feeling OK? If you don’t mind my saying, you look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine,“ she said. “But yeah- I’ll probably stop by the ladies room on my way out. Can you show me where it is?”

Once in the ladies’ room, she inspected her panties. As she suspected- soaked. She took them off and wadded them safely at the bottom of her purse. Then she went to the mirror and splashed her face with cold water. She smiled at her reflection, checking her makeup. She looked presentable. Good. 

She left the bathroom, ready for the rest of her night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another favorite. :) (And maybe the most popular one of these?) 
> 
> Comments/feedback appreciated.


End file.
